About Harry Potter More or Less
by alphafemale08.is.back
Summary: can you believe they deleted it? well here it is! please review! harry is so sexi every1 wants him!
1. aLL aBOARD

About harry potter more or less…

Don't own anything… what else am I suppose to say?

"Shitters! You're such an IDIOT" Harry was late (as usually) for the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. Some random stupid little piece of… hot ass just bumped into him.

"Fuck you bitch, watch were the hell your going," the person replied. Harry has never seen _her_ before. _What house does she belong to?_ He wondered. The girl walked away and Harry stared after her.

"Harry whatcha doing?" Hermione asked as she suddenly attacked Harry with her tongue going down his throat. She was all up on him, dawg, kissing him and shit. She couldn't take a hint and back the fuck off when Harry wasn't kissing her back. She stopped. "Harry, you should pay attention to someone who is snogging you, if you don't it's just rude."

"Yeah, whateva. Nice to see you too. Where's Ron?" Harry wanted nothing more than to rid himself of this little tramp that seemed to worship him and follow like a fucking annoying dog. It was fine in the summer when he had no female companionship and Ron was looking at him in a very _queer_ way. He just needed something with two legs and a pussy. Ginny was too small and besides that she was a fucking slut and Harry didn't want to catch anything. Hermione needed him; she couldn't go into 6th year without losing her virginity. But she made it into a whole relationship like thing. All Harry wanted was to fuck, whenever he wanted to none of this going on dates and shit. _Whatever_, he thought; _I'll just get some one for her… someone like Krum… rich and famous… like that Muggle song_.

"Hiya Hermi, hello Harry." Ron gave him that _look_ again. Ron wanted to fuck him so bad, just to know how it's like. But since Harry went out with Cho, he had been acting very strange, almost like he was hetero. Their relationship had been going really well and they had shared some very passionate kisses. Ron then felt abandoned. Why didn't Harry love him anymore?

Harry saw the look and quickly went onto the train. He was glad Hermione and Ron had to go to the prefects's compartment. He went inside and tried to find one for himself. Everywhere he went there were already people in it. Everyone stared at him, he then remembered his first year at Hogwarts and when he didn't know anyone. The last compartment he went to he found empty but soon Ginny came and sat down next to him.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry never realized that she still had feelings for him.

"Why do you care? You were always going out with a whole lot of men. I didn't think that you had feelings for me at all. How could you with all the men you were fucking?"

"What the fuck! I never fucked a whole bunch of guys… at one time… N-e-wayz I only went out with a bunch of dudes to get back at you!" Harry looked at her. She looked… different. Her hips had widened and her red hair had matured to a deep brown. There was no other word to describe her but, sexi. Very sexi, fuckable sexi. _Damn wait a second this is Ginny, little sweet used to be so innocent Ginny, who turned into such a fucking slut._ _You know fuck it. I want her and ima gonna have her, fuck the rest of the world and morals and all that stupid shit like ethics that everyone's talking about. Animals fuck whenever they're in heat and what are humans but animals? We should fuck whenever we need to… fuck the world. And now fuck Ginny… yeahzzz_

"Ginny. Ima big jerk. I knew you liked me but I couldn't do shit with you because your Ron's little sister and if anything happened then… well you know."

"I'm willing to take that risk…" Ginny said as she started to unbutton her blouse…

A/N (what does this mean? I see peeps writing it and Ima just copying them… whatevas….

This is my first chapter of my first story! Did it like totally suck? I couldn't help putting the little cliff hanger in it…. Don't worry dat gurla he met in the beginning is gonna come back… newayz people please review pleaz pleaz pleaz… tell me how much it sucks ass…

BOSTON LATIN SCHOOL CLASS OF 2008!

Luv muchisimo Roxenna! alphafemale08!


	2. oN tHE tRAIN

Chapter Two…. sucks ass hard…

Harry looked at Ginny and followed suit. He then started to take of his pants. He put them down to his knees and Ginny did the same with her skirt. They kissed. It was savage more of a slap with their tongues than something sacred and loving. They were quite rough with each other. Harry got on top of Ginny and started to feel her breasts. He thrust himself in forcibly and Ginny groaned. He repeated the thrusts over and over again. Harry could feel that she was about to reach her peak. He went faster and they came at the same time.

"Ugh… HARRY! …… ugh…" Ginny started to pant. Harry kissed with more enthusiasm and she returned the kiss.

_Creak_ the door opened. They both tried to hide their nakedness but it was really noticeable that they had fucked and hard… They were madd sweaty and breathing hard. The girl Harry bumped into came in. _Shit_ thought Harry. There was no way that she would want to go out with him. "Oh, sorry." She left and both Harry and Ginny blushed.

Harry immediately got off and put his clothes back on. Ginny put her bra back on and mumbled _infertile_ in the general area of her uterus. They sat on opposite sides and didn't look at each other.

Eventually Hermione and Ron came. The conversation was strained and Hermione continued to touch Harry. Ginny was upset and wanted to tell her that Harry just fucked her because he didn't get what he wanted from Hermione. The train soon arrived at Hogwarts and Ginny and Harry were left alone.

"You know that this was a one time thing. I have a girl and I'm planning to dump her to get another."

"Wow aren't you a great boyfriend? What makes you think that I wanted this to become a relationship, it's just animal sex. I am like so over you, I'm thinking of another boy."

"Really? Who? Would I know this person?"

"Yeah, I guess you would…"

"Yea, try me."

"Don't judge me, iight… but I think that ima get together wit… chu know wat, fuck you I aint gonna tell you shit…" and with that Ginny kissed him and left.

"Fuck you too bitch." Harry ran to catch up with Lavender Brown. She giggled when Harry began to talk to her.

"Do ya wanna met me after the feast, Lavenda?" Harry said sweetly as he began to put his hands up her skirt.

"Don't chu go out wit Hermione? Yea well, whateva I'll see you lata." They kissed, Harry began feeling _her_ breasts and she placed her hand on his manhood. Harry went to sit next to Ron and Hermione.


	3. oFF tHE tRAIN

Chapitre Trois

Harry and crew were all prepared for the sorting to begin. The shit happened and then Dumbledore said the ever popular 'tuck in' and they did just that.

"Can you pass me the sugar, sugar?" Hermi began to feel him again. _Why can't she just fucking touch her pussy, _Harry thought. He shrugged her arm off of him.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I am not like some sorta food shit… stop calling me shit like that.. my name's Harry Potter! Get it straight, iight?" Harry stood up and angrily left them, Hermi confused and Ron lusting over him.

_They don't know how hard it is to Harry Potter… so damn sexi like me… no one can take the responsibility everyone always looking at you wanting to fuck you so badly… I can't take it anymore…. Where the fuck's Lavenda? I…must…fuck…now_

Harry and Lavender met in the girls' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was there but no one could hear _her _moaning over the moans, yells, grunts, and groans of Lavender and Harry fucking hard. Lavender was filled with pent up rage over the fact that the centaur didn't teach her divination class.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Lavender moaned… this was getting ridiculous, Harry hadn't even put himself into her and already she was having an orgasm. But that just heighten his lust for her.

"**Well, well, well, look who we have here? Eh? Brown and Potter… I see… but weren't you going out with Granger, well Potter? I think that Professor Dumbledore should know about this,"** they were caught by none other than Professor Snape. If Harry thought that Snape hated him before, now it was certain that now he was at least jealous of Harry. I mean just LOOK at his sexy body, a/n he looks nothing like the one in the movie, this Harry potter is more like Orlando bloom, Johnny depp, the dude who plays darth Vader, mark Walberg, Sebastian Rulli, Hugh grant, Ralph Fiennes in Wuthering heights, guy Pearce, the main character in the novella El Cuerpo del Deseo, eminem, and so many other sexi men out there "Potter put on your clothes and come with me, Brown, I think that it is reasonable to say that Potter had seduced you so you will not be punished."

Lavender looked at Harry and Snape, and then she went to the Gryffindor common room. That left Harry alone, more than half-naked with Snape. "Well, Potter, put on your clothes…"

"I know you followed me here, Professor, what do you want with me?" Harry wasn't stupid, okay well he was BUT he wasn't **that** stupid. He held his pants in one hand and his shirt in the other, his robe was thrown haphazardly on the floor. Harry was wearing only his special boxers, the one with the little golden Snitches. Underneath of which were two not so little Snitches and an ever-growing broomstick.

Snape sneered, "Potter, put on your clothes… unless you need help with putting them on. I know that a _celebrity_ like you does not have time to learn how to put their own clothes on. Or rather they just like walking around naked so everyone can see their celebrity-ness. Now put on your goddamn clothes or **SO HELP ME, YOU WILL SUFFER!**..."

a/n OH NO what would snape do to pauvre harry, and why was lavender asked to go away.. well review guys please! Yeah this chappie is dedicated to Netty88 who reviewed twice cuz she's an idiot! Ima kidding Net.. you know I luv you girla! Nehoo.. pleaz review.. even if you wanna flame or jus wanna say 'hi' it would be greatly appreciated! 


	4. wHERE aM i? ? ?

Chapitre Quatre

"Professor… why did you follow me in here when you are supposed to like... be somewhere else?" Harry dropped his clothes on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. "What in the fucking hell do you want from me?"

"You cannot curse in front of a Professor, Potter… you need to be severely punished."

"And I suppose you will be giving me this 'severe' punishment, non?" Harry spent too much time with Fleur over the summer that he was starting to speak in French.

"HARRY… why is it that you don't… respect me anymore…?" Snape began to cry. Harry let go of his animosity for Snape and he went next to him and started to pat him on the back awkwardly. Snape immediately put his head on his shoulder.

"Er… it's gonna be iight, Professor… er… why are you cry—?" Snape stopped crying and kissed Harry in midsentence.

Harry was stunned but he started to enjoy the kiss. I mean Snape was a good kisser. Harry's hands searched Snape's body, feeling for where the cloak opened, wanting to explore the world underneath it all.

Snape stopped kissing him and started to moan. Harry planted his lips on Snape's neck and started to suck. Snape caressed Harry's hair, his hands making it down toward his ass. They stopped and grabbed it. Harry began to untie Snape's cloak and then unbutton his shirt. Snape started to play with the elastic thingy on Harry's boxers. Their lips meet again and they share another deep long passionate kiss.

Suddenly the door opened. _Damn this is like the third time today someone has interrupted me when I am in the process of fucking_, Harry thought. Standing in the doorway looking shocked as hell was none other than, Ronald Weasley. His mouth was wide open, part because of the shock of seeing his love in the arms of another man and part because Harry just looked so goddamn sexi today, _he just has to be using some sort of cologne or something_, Ron thought. And Harry was, Harry is an Axe man. (And now a word from our sponsors…)

"Er.. Ron I can explain…" Harry began.

"**NO** Harry… I cannot take this anymore… how can you treat me like this? You need to be shone a lesson!" Ron stared at the both of them in complete and utter hatred. Snape looked as if he was willing himself to be invisible.

"When you say lesson, do you mean there's homework involved?" Harry tried to take a stab at humor, which turned out not to solve the problem at all.

To everyone's amazement Ron closed the door behind him and locked it. He took his wand and did a spell that made both Harry's and Snape's clothes disappear. Handcuffs appeared from midair and tied Harry to the sink. Snape started to back away but Ron did the full body bind on him and then whispered something in his ear. Snape nodded eagerly and Ron un-jinxed him.

Both Ron and Snape stood in front of Harry who was kneeling. Then Ron slowly began to take off his own clothes, his eyes not leaving Harry's naked figure. Ron stood directly in front of Harry and his penis told Harry exactly what to do.

Harry took Ron's member into his mouth and started to suck. Ron placed both hands on Harry's head and helped him move it up and down. Ron moaned as he came closer and closer to his climax….


	5. More

Harry slowly devours Ron inch by inch until he has the entire penis in his mouth. Snape stands by, mouth agape, taking in the entire scene his hands reaching down to his own throbbing penis. The sight of two young boys is almost too much for him to handle. His fingers listlessly graze the head of his penis as he imagines himself in Ron's place. Ron's moans escalate as it becomes clear that he is about to come, Harry is well aware of this and speeds up but Ron stops him and instead uncuffs Harry. Confused, Harry remains on his knees before Ron forces him to stand, his own cock waning a bit for lack of attention.

"Come here, Snape, and help Harry a little bit," Ron grunts holding his penis and gently caressing it.

Snape immediately obeys and eagerly takes the Boy Who Lived into his mouth. He is harsh, however, and Harry feels more pain than pleasure which is evident on his face. Ron is torn between letting it happen and saving his love.

Snape nearly bites Harry's penis off when Ron grabs his oily hair and throws him on a bed he had just conjured. Now Harry and Ron stand looking at each other. Harry approaches Ron and places his hand on his arm. He tentatively reachs for Ron's penis again but Ron stops him, instead he leads him to the bed and motions for Harry to have his way with Snape. Harry needs no more encouragement.

"I hope you're ready for some cock deep in your ass Snape. This is going to hurt like a bloody motherfucker." Harry mounts Snape and begins thrusting himself inside the Potions master. Snape enjoys every thrust more than the last. His hand over his own cock he moans and with his other hand grabs Harry's ass. Ron observes all and furiously pumps his own cock. Harry goes faster as he is about to climax but by then Ron has also joined in the bed and pulls Harry out of Snape. Ron takes Harry's penis. First he teases Harry's head with his tongue as Harry's penis twitches. His hands moving up and down the shaft Ron begins to put the penis into his mouth. His hands leave Harry's penis for a second as he grabs Snape and forces him to suck his own penis. So there the three of them lie, Harry half-kneeling/half-standing on the bed with Ron sucking him and Snape on his back in between Harry's and Ron's open legs. Harry takes his penis out of Ron's mouth and beings to shake it and Ron eagerly opens his mouth to eat every last drop of Harry's semen. He himself begins to come and Snape laps up the rich liquid while touching himself.

Snape definitely feels as if he has received the short end so with his legs he forces Harry to sit, right on his cock. Harry is surprised for a moment at this new, overwhelming, sensation. He decides just to let it happen. He begins to ride Snape's cock and Ron stands up from the bed.

There is someone knocking at the door but Snape and Harry are too occupied to notice so Ron decides to see who it is. He opens the door an inch and sees… a really hot ass. It's a chick but Ron doesn't care that much. He pulls her into the bathroom.


End file.
